Episode 151 - Throw it! Idol Time Grand Prix
is the 11th episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 151st episode in the series overall. It aired on June 13th, 2017. Plot ''While SoLaMi Smile is doing the opening show for the Grand Prix, Mimiko decides the Disciplinary committee will play against Nino's baseball team to keep her from getting to PriPara. As this is going on Yui attempts to lend a hand as Shion returns. '' Summary Out for a jog, Nino is wearing down until she recalls of her desire to beat Shion after losing to her, or anyone for the first time. Later she changes for classes and walks down the path when Laala and Yui join her to try to talk about the Grand Prix tomorrow. She reminds them that she can't do it because of the softball game she's committed to, but Laala believes she has a great idea that will allow her to attend both events. While Laala is busy with Sophie and Mirei in their unit, SoLaMi Smile, exciting up the crowd, Nino can be playing her game while Yui cheers her on and then they can hurry up and win and get to the Grand Prix. To the girls disappointment, Nino isn't very convinced this will work- but seeing how dedicated they are she eventually gives in. The following day Laala rushes off to the location to meet up with Sophie and Mirei, surrounded by a handful of other Idols. Meanwhile, Nino and the cheerleaders have shown up for the softball game out in the school field, all intending to play with the addition of an older classmate, and the two girls running the softball club. Yui is alarmed to learn this. As Laala happily reunites with her friends she mentions not seeing Dorothy or Leona anywhere and expresses disappointment since she sent them an email about this. Mirei explains that with Shion vanishing a while ago they left to try to find her. As they are talking, Leona and Dorothy are shown walking down the path outside of the softball field as Yui expresses shock that the other team won't be showing up for the game. They got stuck, surrounded by a huge hoard of cattle that escaped near their traveling area. They only just found out, so the game has to be called off. Yui is delighted though, and she tries to get Nino to inform her of the news; only for Mimiko and the other disciplinary committee to show up and reveal that they will be the replacing team. Nino accept the terms placed upon them, convinced she will win easily as Yui expresses concern. As the event begins, Meganii is surprised when he isn't met with the same reactions he would normally get. But as he smooths things over with a softer, less-abrasive, charming side, he makes a remark as SoLaMi Smile chat on the sideline to wait for their performance. Meganii introduces the audience to SoLaMi Smile at this instant and together the girls change into a unit coord. They greet everyone before going on to put on a performance. While this is going on, Yui happily cheers over the current scores. She worriedly watches as the team begins to struggle with their turn at bat. She continues to cheer for them all regardless, and slowly they manage to keep going until eventually Nino takes her turn and gets a home run. As this is going on, Dorothy and Leona are busy making food for some approaching people- having set up shop on the spot. They figure that since travel fees aren't free they might as well make some money off of it. Nino is beginning to wear down, but by now she sees the batter is Mimiko; who with her ears is able to determine where the ball is and send it flying out of the area for a home run. Nino is horrified that her pitch could have been hit and watches as she runs off. In PriPara, the girls continue to try to keep the crowd going, well-aware that they need to wait still. For a snack break Yui brought everyone some onigiri, but Nino isn't in the mood to eat and refuses. Yui assures her that it was just a fluke, and pumped up again, Nino takes the bat while Mimiko takes the pitcher spot. To everyone's shock, they see that Miko threw a very curvy, soft ball that made it too hard for Nino to read and hit. She continues to do this, and misses all three balls, getting her out and causing further grief for her and the rest of the team. Unknown to everyone else, Mimiko mentally reveals that it was her and the other members of the disciplinary team that released the black cattle. Effectively rigging the game so that they would have to play to get the girls into trouble. Once again Yui offers Nino a large onigiri. Instead of accepting it Nino apologizes for keeping Yui waiting, and Yui admits that she envisioned Nino would get a quick win; but her dreams never work out that way. But she continues to have faith, recalling her dreams of becoming a popular idol, and that by now she is working towards it. She asks Nino of her own future dream, but Nino admits that she doesn't have one, only for another girl on the team to run up to the captain and tell her that one of the other girls left to chase after a butterfly. This worries the captain until Yui offers to take her place, showing them the uniform she already had prepared for the game. They worriedly accept her and Yui steps up to the bat, showing that she plays terribly after falling, being hit in the face, and missing the ball entirely. She runs off to call Laala and explains her desire to help them- but she ended up failing entirely. While this is going on, Dorothy and Leona continue to serve Okonomiyaki, with Dorothy putting on an impression of Shion regarding their progress. Unknown to the two, Shion just happens to walk by to head into the field, where she assists the team by stepping in as the batter and getting a home run against Mimiko's trick ball and helps the team score by offering them helpful advice as she predicts the ball locations. She soon takes off after providing them with one last helpful quote. She walks past Dorothy and Leona, who still are unable to tell its her. Encouraged again Nino starts, this time with Yui helping to distract Mimiko from being unable to hear the ball like earlier. She also gives it her all, and the ball hits her little accessory, which sends the ball off to the sie and allows her to run to first base. Nino steps up to bat, ready to hit the ball and win the game; but to her horror she misses again. As the teams are switching, Mimiko bluntly informs Nino of her problem, claiming she's shut herself off in her own little world, where she only sees herself winning and is unable to accept anything else. With the audience beginning to get suspicious and frustrated, Meganii informs the girls that they are unable to hold off waiting any longer. She begs him to wait a little longer, promising the two girls who entered will indeed show up, even offering to go and get them. By now Nino is up to bat again. She is cheered on by the entire team, offering to help cover for her as she thinks about Mimiko's earlier words and how much they frustrated her. She wonders if perhaps they were true, but she thinks about what Shion told them and it causes her to miss the ball after Mimiko hits it. Yui manages to catch the ball, but she lands with a bruised ankle. As this is going on Laala exits PriPara and makes her way towards the others, dedicated to help them and get them to the Grand Prix. Major Events *The Idol Time Grand Prix was held. *SoLaMi♡SMILE debuts in Idol Time PriPara. *Dorothy and Leona arrive to Paparajuku. Trivia Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara